Moose
The moose or Eurasian elk (Alces alces) is the largest living deer species, and is easily recognised by its humped shoulders, broad, overhanging muzzle, and the pendulous flap of skin and hair, or ‘bell’, beneath the throat. he body is heavy and deep, with long, rather gangly legs, a relatively short tail, and wide hooves, which aid in walking over mud or soft snow. The male moose is larger than the female, and, as in other deer, bears bony, hornlike antlers, which are shed each winter and re-grown through the summer. The antlers are massive and palmate (broad and flattened at the base, with short projecting branches), measuring up to two metres across and over 30 kilograms in weight, making them the largest of any deer. The coat ranges from blackish to reddish brown in colour, lighter on the underparts and lower legs, and provides excellent insulation, consisting of a fine wool undercoat interspersed with long guard hairs. The winter coat is duller and lighter in colour, and is shed in spring. The young moose is reddish brown, but, unlike many young deer, lacks spots. A number of subspecies have been proposed. Surprisingly fast, the moose can run up to 56 km per hour! Roles * It played Pumbaa in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Sven in Frozen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Ankylosaurus magniventris in North American Age series * It played Zeo Ranger II in Animal Rangers Zeo * It played Woog in We're Back! An American Animal's Story and We're Back!: A Yellowstone Animal's Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It (as Eurasian Elk) played Brachiosaurus in Northeastern Asian Animal Moose Subspecies * Alaskan Moose * Eastern Moose * Shiras Moose * Western Moose Gallery fQYSUbVfts-T7pS2VP2wnKyN8wxywmXtY0.jpg moose2.jpg MooseImage.jpg Alces Alces.jpg Moose (Brother Bear).jpg|Brother Bear (2003) pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) 409 Stray Bullet.avi snapshot 01.38 -2016.12.22 15.35.23-.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Fantasia 2000 Moose.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) balto-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg Moose (Wild Kratts).png TWT Moose.jpg Moose (Blue Fang).jpg NatM Moose.jpg|Night at the Museum (2006) KND Moose.jpg TLH Moose.png Moose_threat.png RalphTheMoose.jpg alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-3580.jpg|Alpha and Omega (2010) Moose.PNG IMG 8225.JPG IMG_8178.JPG IMG_8179.JPG CPatP Moose.png IMG 0252.JPG Dexter's Lab Moose.jpg IMG 1296.PNG 347054-Bullwinkle.jpg IMG 0109.PNG IMG 9526.PNG IMG 5030.PNG 71_Moose.png Beavers stuck on a moose.jpg|Adventure to fitness Jumpstart Moose.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures See Also * Whitetail Deer * Red Deer * Sika Deer * Mule Deer * Fallow Deer * Chital * Sambar Deer * Javan Rusa * Barasingha * Schomburgk's Deer * Roe Deer * Philipine Deer * Visayan Spotted Deer * Elk * Caribou Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Cervids Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Herbivores Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:Mammals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Moose and Zee Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Hellabrunn Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Little Bear Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:State Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals